Birthday Story For Aya!
by Rio Voltaire
Summary: This is a story for my younger Sister's birthday. Gaara/OC


Two blondes and a redhead stand outside an office in the Village Hidden in the Sand.

"Enter." A voice issues from inside the office.

The shortest of the three pushes the door open and enters, followed by the redhead and the other blonde.

"Gaara-sama." They say, standing in front of the young redheaded Kazekage and bowing respectfully.

"I have a mission for you," Gaara says, staring at the three emotionlessly, "Actually, it only needs one of you."

"Then why did you call us al here?" the female redhead asks rudely.

"Rio, shut up!" the tallest girl says, frowning at her. The other girl just snorts and folds her arms, muttering.

"Sorry for Rio's rudeness, Kazekage-sama," the blonde apologises, "I think she and Sky were in the middle of something."

"Damn right we were." Rio mutters, shooting a glare at the village leader.

"Do you mind telling me what it is?" Gaara asks suspiciously.

"Later," Sky replies, "Now what was this about a mission?"

"I need one of you to go on a mission."

"I'll go Kazekage-sama!"

"Thank you Aya. Rio, Sky, please wait outside while I brief her on the mission." Aya smiles and takes a seat in front of Gaara, while the other two head out the door.

PARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTY

"A birthday party?"

"Yes sir. We're organising a birthday party for Aya." Sky replies grinning.

"And you want me to attend?"

"Yup, she'd be honoured!"

"And where exactly are you going to get the fireworks?"

"…" Rio grins mischievously, "Don't you worry about that, Gaara darling. I've got it _all_ covered."

"Do I want to know?"

"No sir, probably not." Sky replies, giving her sister a look. The redhead just rolls her eyes, still grinning.

"Well, I suppose I could go. When is it?" Gaara sighs.

"In two days, 9pm, our place. See you there darling."

PARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTY

Two days later at 9:13pm, the Kazekage can be found standing a the door of a small yet nice looking house, holding a small present.

He raises a hand to knock on the door but it opens before his hand makes contact with the wood.

"Hello, Gaara darling." A slightly inebriated redhead slurs, dragging him into the room by his raise arm.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" Temari, his older sister asks.

"Kazekage-sama!" Aya exclaims upon seeing him.

"Happy birthday Aya-san." Her face falls slightly at the ordinary suffix, but brightens again as he holds out the present shyly.

Inside the paper is a small jewellery box. The ecstatic blonde opens it to find a gold chain with a small sapphire bird hanging from it.

"Oh, Gaara! It's beautiful! Thank you!" she cries, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

The boy's eyes widen before he gently wraps his arms around her in a hug.

"Awh!" choruses the audience and the two quickly break apart blushing. Rio and Sky grin at each other as Gaara helps her put the pendant on.

"C'mon everybody! We have something special outside for you all!" Sky calls over the music.

Rio and a boy with blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair grin widely and race outside. Another boy, this one with short, spiky black hair, pale brown eyes and square framed glasses, sighs and follows the two out.

The rest of the small crowd moves out into the unusually spacious backyard to see the three teenagers down near the end.

"Are they ready?" Sky calls to them.

"As ready as ever!" the brown haired boy replies, cutting his sentence off short. Rio laughs and the black haired one sighs.

"Okay, let's go!" Sky shouts. Five seconds later a small 'Katsu!' is heard and something in the sky explodes.

Everyone 'ooohs' and 'aaahs' as the fireworks explode into different shapes and colours.

"Oh! Isn't it beautiful Gaara?" Aya says, the explosions of colour reflecting in her wide eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you." He murmurs, wrapping his arms around her waist. She blushes and turns around in his arms to hug him back. Leaning back from her, Gaara puts a finger under her chin and kisses her.

"Awwwwwwwh!" Sky cooes, smiling happily. The two of them ignore her and she laughs, going to join her other sister down the end of the yard.

"What a perfect night." Rio sighs, watching her younger sister and Gaara. Arms wrap around her from behind and she leans into the warm body of the raven haired boy. Sky does the same with the brunette.

Overhead, the fireworks keep exploding.

PARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTY

**READ! IMPORTANT!**

**A/N:** This is for my little sister, Aya. Hope you like it! Anywho, the important stuff. From Saturday 19th to Tuesday 29th I'm going to be away on a holiday, and I probably won't have access to the internet (No! No fanfiction! *sob*) so there won't be any updates in between then. I will post the first actual chapter of Girls of War before I go away though! I promise!

~Rio


End file.
